Leigh falling in love with me
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: I have written my all time favorite fantasies down : Leigh falling in love with me. It's very egoistic from me, because it's jut what I want mostly not giving a crap about anyone else. so just put yourself in my place.


_**I don't really have a title**_

_**1.**____**who ever thought that would happen ?**_

_**Merel's POV:**_

Melbourne, finally. I sat down on the couch calmly. I put my tree completely filled bags with saw stuff next to me on the couch and took my mp3. It was not hard to choose "Hello Zepp" that was the only song I really wanted to hear right now. I was completly into saw. Sitting on a couch in front of the saw store where I just spent almost all my money. And finally I had a real jigsaw cloak like I already wanted for years. I was so happy now finally really feeling like I was the biggest saw fan in the World. I closed my eyes and thought that I could sit here forever. I didn't need anyone. I only need saw that's enought. With saw I can be alone.

_**Leigh's POV:**_

It was a normal day and I was just walking through the shopping street. I wanted to buy some dvd's I diserved to spent some money again. i had worked hard and now I wanted to relax. Everything was very normal until I saw a little girl sitting on a couch. For a moment I couldn't breath en I had to slow down to watch her a little longer. She looked so peacefull and lighthearted and… adorable. That was the only word that could really discribe how she looked. She looked adorable. When I walked past her I recognized the song that was playing on her mp3. But I was too buzzy looking at her to realize from where. I slowly walked past her the image for ever burned in my mind. When Isuddenly realized two minutes later what song had been playing on her mp3 I stoped. "saw " I thought and I realized there had been laying a saw dvd next to her. I has just been too buzzy concentrating on her I hadn't realized. You stupid asshole I said to myself and without realizing what I was doing I turned around and went back to the couch as fast as I could, afraid that she would already be gone. "oef…" she was still sitting there. I kept standing standing there for a few minutes not knowing what to do. She didn't saw me her eyes where shut. Then I took a disision. Why shouldn't I try ? I sat down next to her on the couch and waited until she noticed.

_**Merel's POV:**_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the person that was now sitting next to me. It only took a few seconds until I realized who it was, but these few seconds seemed to be an eternity. "L.. Leigh… Whannell" I said in a shaky voice. I closed my eyes and opened them again but he was still sitting there, smiling at me with wath can only be called the most tender smile ever. "you know me?" he said but he couldn't pretent to be surprised. "ofcourse I know you!" I said now smiling too. But my smile could only be called the most voilent smile ever. I was going crazy inside and I felt like I would burst open if I couldn't scream it out soon. But I stayed calm on the outside. Then there was what can only be called the most uncomfortable silence ever. He clearly didn't knew why he sat down next to me. Or did he? After what seemed to be an eternaty but was only one minute in reality Leigh broke the deadly silence and said " I was thinking … would you… would you like to … go to a bar with me?"

_**2.**____**Saw**_

_**Merel's POV**_

"let's watch a movie?" Leigh proposed. "we both love movies so let's watch a movie?". Great Leigh proposed himself what I already wanted to propose myself but didn't dare because I was afraid he would emmediatly think I'm a boring girl. " fantastic idea!" he smiled at me. "which one adorable little girl ? " there is only one movie I accually want to see right now! "what do you think about saw? The First one the original ?" Leigh seems to be surprised but in a good way. "yeah, good idea it's a long time ago I watched it.

I couldn't stop myself from crying and by the time Lawrence sawed off his foot my face was covered in tears. I shove a little closer to Leigh and layed my head against his chest. He looked at my face and when he noticed the tears he layed his arm protectively around me and asked what the matter was. Before I answered his question I wiped off my tears "it's nothing,it's just that this movie is so perfect and I love it so much! It's just so… so beautifull!" Leigh laughed and wiped some new tears away from my face. He took my face between he hands and looked lovingly at me." Merel! I have to tell you something!" he paused. "yeah. What is it?". he sighed havely and continued " I think… I think I love you. Please don't be mad!" I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed to take an eaternity for these words to reach my mind. And I wondered if I just dreamt it. when I finally was sure it wasn't a dream, I smiled in my most lovely way at Leigh and wispedered softly: "I believe I love you to. Very, very much!"

_**Leigh's POV **_

She's looking at me in this lovely way for a very long time now and I'm melting inside. Than she notices that her favorite movie is still playing on the big tv screen her back is now turned to. And she turns her attention to the screen again. Charlie Clousers Music is playing and the glance in my eyes is as terrified as it can be. I'm holding Merel around her stomac and I feel her hard beat even there. I feel her chest go up and down, like mine on the screen. She's breathing heavely, like she's as afraid as Adam. "what's the matter?" I ask. " I'm relishing" and sarcastically she adds : " this is a lot better than having sex!"I smile. I'm so glad that someone accually is able to relish the movie that I'm responsable for for a part. On the screen I'm scream all sound I can get out of my throat. Merel turns to me and hugs me. Tears are streaming down her face. Tears of both happiness and sadness. "game over"

_**3. sex **_

_**Merel's POV**_

I'm calm again. Leigh has calmed me down. I'm laying in his arms. I'm laying in his arms and he looks at me with a sort tender gaze. I smile at him." Lets watch another movie" he suggests. "okay, this time you have to chose!" I 

say lovingly. "what do you think about hostel? Have you seen that one?". "yeah of course I love it!" and so we watch hostel. Where not far into the movie and all sex scenes allready start. "I want to have sex too" I suddenly say. "how does it feel?" he looks at me with a surprized gaze. "you never had sex? why not?" he says in a little to worried voice. "nobody wanted me." I answer thruthfully. For a few minutes we don't say anything anymore. I look at the screen. Cute Derek Richardson is having sex with a girl I know is going to be the reason he dies in the movie. He's enjoying I can see his eyes glisten. "lets do it now!" I suddenly say with a lot of certainty sounding in my voice. He looks surprised at me "what? Have sex?". "yeah why not?" I


End file.
